


Daddy's Little Girl

by dementorsatemysoup



Series: Daddy Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is Derek's daughter, Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Derek, Daddy Stiles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No-Hale Fire, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Allison's first day of school, and Derek may be having a hard time letting her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this was written because I miss Allison (and I'll probably make a shit ton of one shots for this universe until it stops hurting). Also, I've had this insane thought that it'd be kind of cool if Allison were Derek's kid. I don't know why, I told you it was insane, but that's how my mind works.
> 
> Also, Isaac is Laura and Parish's son (even though Parish isn't mentioned), and Erica is Heather and Stiles' daughter (again Heather is not mentioned).
> 
> So, thanks for reading, sorry for this, and drop me a comment if you can.
> 
> Bye!!!

Derek had been in his third year of college when he met Kate Argent. She had been a grad student who transferred from San Diego State, moving in down the hall from his apartment. It didn't take long for the two to start dating, even less for Derek to fall completely in love with her; to the point where they were moving in together after two months of dating.

Laura told him to slow down, maybe take a step back, reevaluate his relationship, but it probably would have been easier teaching a stuffed dog how to fetch. Derek had been stubborn, wouldn't listen, and continued to fall harder and deeper in love with Kate.

Six months into their relationship, Kate ended up pregnant. Derek, while having not given much thought to having kids, was actually pretty excited about the news; Kate, not so much, but she put on an act for Derek. Something he wouldn't know anything about until months later.

Allison Talia Argent-Hale was born on March 20, at 11:34 in the morning. Derek spent the first few hours of his daughter's life counting her toes and fingers, rocking her gently back and forth, singing an old, Irish lullaby his mother used to sing to him, unable to let her go.

Kate's brother showed up, along with his viper of a wife, and Derek kept a wary eye on the couple, cradling Allison against his chest, watching as they talked to Kate. Surprisingly, she hadn't looked at Allison once, hadn't even asked to hold her, but every time Derek brought it up, she'd give him a half smile and just say she was tired; that she'd hold Allison later.

After Chris and Victoria left, Cora and Laura showed up. Cora immediately demanded she be able to hold Allison, taking a seat next to Derek and making grabby hands at the baby. Reluctantly, Derek handed his daughter over, showing Cora how to hold her little head, and, once satisfied, stood to join Laura and Kate.

"So, what are you planning now?" Laura asked curiously, looking between Kate and Derek.

They exchanged a quick look, the latter shrugging while the former turned back to Laura and said, "Why don't you worry about your kid and I'll worry about mine."

Laura, six months pregnant with her son, protectively wrapped her arms around her torso and said, "It was just a valid question. I mean, are you getting married? Are you finishing college? Are you taking a break? I mean, have you made any plans?"

"Laura," Derek said sharply, obviously sensing the tension rolling off Kate, cutting his sister off. Laura took a step back, raising her hands, and didn't say another word the rest of her visit.

After his sisters left, Derek having reclaimed his daughter and sitting on the couch again, he glanced over at Kate and said, "We can get married. If you want."

"Can we talk about this later?" Kate asked turning over onto her side, keeping her back to him, and Derek took that as his cue to shut up, turning his attention back to Allison. She reminded him of his mother, with just enough Kate mixed in, and he preferred it that way.

* * *

Six months later, Derek returned to the apartment with Allison, having gone jogging with her, taking advantage of the handful of nice days left, only to find a note sitting on the counter. In Kate's neat handwriting, written on the back of a Whole Foods' receipt, were the words:  _I'm sorry._

About two weeks after that, Derek dropped out of college, packed his and Allison's stuff, and moved in with his sisters. Laura, already dealing with her son Isaac, welcomed the help (though Derek could tell she didn't like that he dropped out of college), and cleaned out the spare bedroom for Derek and Allison.

"What are you going to tell her about Kate?" Laura asked quietly, leaning against the doorway, watching Allison's sleeping form. She worried too much, one of her most annoying quality, and when she didn't have her eyes glued to the television, making sure her husband didn't become another casualty of the war, or fussing over her son, her targets generally became Cora and Derek.

"I don't know," Derek admitted shrugging, standing next to his sister. A small part of him had hope that Kate would come back. That she'd take a few weeks, maybe a month or two, realize she missed Derek and Allison, and come back; if not for Derek then for Allison at least.

"Well, you always have a place here," Laura told him with a small smile, pushing away from the doorway. She gently ruffled his hair, gave him a peck on the cheek, and moved down the hallway, disappearing into her bedroom.

* * *

It took another six months before Derek actually accepted that Kate probably wasn't coming back. In that time, Allison learned to stand on her own, took a few tentative steps before falling on her butt, and even went around the house calling everything, "Da-da." All without Kate.

In fact, she moved on from liquid to solid foods without Kate, she listened to Derek read to her every night without Kate, and she was learning, very slowly, how to live without Kate. In fact, Derek doubted Allison would even remember her mother, and, truthfully, that thought hurt. As someone who didn't have a mother anymore (his parents dying in a car wreck when he was sixteen), he hated the idea of Allison never knowing her mother.

The only real tie Allison had to her mother was Chris. Kate's brother contacted Derek a week after Kate took off, asked if they could meet, and pretty much offered to take Allison off his hands. Derek very kindly told Chris to fuck off, and stormed out of the diner. A few days later, Chris showed up at his apartment, while Derek was in the middle of packing, and apologized; asked if he could still be a part of his niece's life, offered to look after her when Derek had class.

Derek agreed to the first bit, but having already dropped out of college, he saved the second bit for when he absolutely needed a sitter. And since he didn't see himself dating anyone else ever again, that probably wouldn't be a problem.

It had been Laura's idea to throw the birthday party for Allison. She invited some of their neighbors, their Uncle Peter (who spent the majority of the time flirting with anyone who arrived alone), and Allison's aunt and uncle. Victoria, who never particularly cared for Derek, declined the invite, but Chris showed up. He gave Allison a black wolf, something his mother had given him, and spent the rest of the party avoiding Peter.

After her party, Allison fell asleep clutching her new wolf (who Cora decided to name Inky without consulting Derek), a little bit of frosting still sticking to her cheek. Derek cleaned it off carefully, watching his daughter, studying her. She still looked like his mother, but she was starting to look more and more like Kate with every passing day.

It hurt, to think that someone could leave this beautiful, sweet little girl. Derek wasn't sure why Kate did it; he didn't think he'd ever be sure, but he silently made a promise to Allison that he would never leave her, that he would fight anyone who tried to take her away.

"Daddy loves you more than anything," he whispered to her, gently running a hand through her dark hair, muttering the words to the Irish lullaby his mother sang to him, before turning off the lights and going to bed.

* * *

**Four years later…**

Bony knees dug into his chest, bringing Derek back to consciousness. A puff of warm air breezed across his face, the strong smell of spearmint stinging his nose, small hands cupping his cheeks, and a soft voice whispered, "Daddy, wake up." Derek pretended to still be asleep, holding a smirk at bay, and felt Allison gently tap his face with her hands. "Daddy," she said louder, getting close to his face. "Daddy?"

His eyes popped open, startling her, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, dragging her down next to him, curling around her. She giggled, trying to squirm free, and he just held on a bit tighter. "Daddy, it's school today," she said breathlessly, giggling harder.

"But I wanna stay in bed," Derek teased, burying his face into her wild, dark hair. "Can't we just stay here  _all_  day?"

"No, silly Daddy." Allison turned over to face him, whispering, "I wanna go to school."

Derek sighed playfully, letting her go, and said, "Alright, but I'm not happy about it." He rolled out of bed, running a hand through his messy hair, and stumbled out of his room, heading into the bathroom. When he emerged a few moments later, Allison stood in the doorway of her room, biting her index finger, looking at the clothes piled on her bed.

"I can't decide what to wear," she said softly, turning to look at him, a troubled look on her face.

"What did you have in mind, kiddo?" Derek asked heading into her room.

"I don't know," she muttered moving forward, digging through the pile. "I don't want the other kids to laugh at me."

"Bug, they're not going to laugh at you," Derek assured her crouching down next to her. "Whatever you wear they'll like, okay?" Besides, they were a bunch of five-year-olds. Derek recalled half the kids in his kindergarten class wearing plaid and stripes, and no one poked fun of them. It was around fourth or fifth grade when the kids started judging the other kids on what they wore.

"I think I'm gonna wear this," she finally said, pulling a green sweater from the bottom. Derek recognized it from Cora's old hand-me-downs, Allison outgrowing clothes faster than he could afford. "And this," Allison continued dragging a pair of jeans from the bottom of the pile.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Allison replied nodding.

"Okay." Derek stood up, leaving Allison alone to change, and headed into his room. He dragged on a pair of jeans, pulled a hooded sweatshirt on over his tank top, and dug out a pair of black socks from his drawer. Heading out of his room, Derek moved down the short hallway, stopping when he spotted Allison on one of the bar stools, dragging two, bright green bowls from the cabinet.

She wobbled a bit, Derek dropping his socks and hurrying to catch her before she could fall, and he gently lowered her to the floor. It had become routine for them, so he had just given up scolding her every time she did it. He took the bowls from her, filling both with their preferred cereal (Lucky Charms for him, Cheerios for her), adding milk to both bowls.

"Do you think Isaac is excited?" Allison asked curiously, leaning over her bowl, shoving cereal into her mouth faster than humanly possible.

"Probably, and slow down," Derek said not needing her to choke on her first day of school.

"Sorry," she apologized giving him a sheepish grin. "Can I take Inky with me today?"

"I think Inky should stay here today," Derek replied draining his milk. He turned, putting his bowl in the sink, turning back to see Allison pouting, brown eyes downcast, arms crossed against her chest. "Bug, I don't want you losing him again."

"I didn't lose him," she grumbled into her cereal bowl. "He just went on an adventure."

"I'm sure Inky has had enough adventures for a lifetime." Derek recalled the last time Inky went on an 'adventure.' It had taken him six hours at the bus station, looking through every single bus, only to find Inky in the back of the second to last one, smelling faintly of piss. He had washed the wolf ten times before he even deemed it worthy enough to give back to Allison.

"Fine," Allison relented with a small sigh, poking at her cereal. Derek knew what she was doing, Cora having pulled the same crap when they were kids, and he was not going to fall for it.

* * *

Inky peeked out of Allison's Hawkeye backpack, his head jiggling back and forth as she ran towards the bus stop. Derek still couldn't believe he had agreed to let her take that stupid wolf to school. Sometimes he was convinced Allison had mystical powers; other times he knew Cora had taught her to perfect that stupid puppy dog look (in fact, Cora had taught  _both_  Allison and Isaac). His suspected his sister may be a witch.

Derek called after Allison, "Wait for me, Bug!" She stopped, turning to give him an impatient look, tapping her foot. In that moment, she reminded him of Laura, and Derek snorted, shaking his head. He sometimes wondered why he moved to Beacon Hills to be closer to his sisters.

At the bus stop, Allison entertained herself by balancing on the bench, muttering some song Cora had taught her. Derek caught her around the middle, turning her in a half circle, and she giggled, burying her face into his neck.

The bus pulled up, and he set her back on the sidewalk, ushering her onto it. After showing his and Allison's passes, they took a seat somewhere near the middle, on one of those bench seats, squished between a burly lawyer and an older man knitting a hat. Allison kicked her little, purple rain boots, humming quietly to Inky, while Derek laid his head back, staring at the ceiling.

He hated having to take the bus, but he hadn't exactly broken down and gotten a car yet. It had only been a few months since they moved to Beacon Hills, and on top of getting Allison settled plus his job at the library he hadn't exactly thought about a social life much less a car. Not that he had much of a social life when they lived in Sacramento. His life tended to revolve around work and Allison.

The bus stopped, the burly lawyer standing and getting off, and Derek let his eyes close. They popped open a moment later when he heard someone say, "The jeep picked the worst possible day to breakdown."

"The car fixer guy can fix her, right Daddy?" a small voice asked, sounding distressed by the idea of this 'so called' jeep never being able to drive again.

"He's fixed her before, Sunshine. He'll do it again."

"Good."

Derek felt someone settle next to him, pressing into his side, and he tilted his head just enough to see a gangly, brunet man, a little blonde girl, possibly around Allison's age, sitting to his left, her green converse sneakers tucked underneath her, small hand clutching the guy's sleeve.

"Grandpa thinks we should get a new car," the guy said and the blonde wrinkled her nose at the idea. "Exactly. Gertrude has been a part of the family ever since I was a little kid. We can't just get rid of her."

"Grandpa needs to sort out his priorities," the girl commented and the guy nodded, giving her a fond smile. "That's from Harry Potter, Daddy."

"Yeah it is." The brunet ruffled her hair, letting his arm rest behind her, and the two fell silent.

"Daddy," Allison whispered tugging on his sweatshirt. Derek rolled his head, looking down at her, giving her his undivided attention. "Can I have this?" She shoved a red and green hat in his face, smiling brightly, pointing at the older man next to her. "He said he can make you one, too."

"Allison, I don't think…"

"It's quite alright," the man said, standing when the bus stopped. "I make way too many, I usually give them to the boutique downtown, so giving her one is actually no problem." He smiled, already walking away, nodding the brunet's way when he passed him.

"Where's my gloves, old man," the brunet called and the older guy glared, before stepping off the bus. The brunet turned his attention to Derek, his eyes widening for a fraction of a second, a small smile crossing his lips as he said, "That's Deaton. He retired a few years ago, needed to keep himself busy, so he joined my step-mom's knitting class. He's harmless, gives my brother Scott and my daughter Erica hats and gloves for Christmas every year. Last year he actually volunteered to 'help' Santa." The guy winked, smirking, and held out his hand. "I'm Stiles by the way."

"Uh, Derek," Derek introduced shaking the brunet's hand.

"This is my pride and joy, Erica," Stiles said gesturing to Erica. The blonde smiled, waving, her brown eyes lighting up when they settled on Allison. Stiles followed his daughter's line of sight, smiling softly when he spotted Allison, too. "And who's this?"

"I'm Allison," Allison said softly, looking down at her lap, fiddling with her new hat. She seemed to go through shy phases from time-to-time, something Laura claimed Allison got from him (which is completely false).

"Are you starting school today, too, Allison?" Stiles asked, sounding genuinely curious, ducking down so he could try and catch Allison's eyes. Mutely, she nodded, scrunching her shoulders and studying her shoes, but Derek caught the small smile spreading across her face.

She had been excited about school since the age of three, ever since Cora took her with her to one of those 'Mom's Day Out' things. She had originally wanted to take Isaac, but he had never been nearly as free spirited as Allison and refused to leave Laura's side. When Allison returned home, she had spent the rest of the day talking about 'the big kid school,' and how badly she wanted to go.

Of course, if Derek were being honest, he might be having a harder time watching her grow up than he let on. Laura knew, she always knew, and he ignored those knowing smirks she tossed his way whenever Allison brought up school.

When the bus pulled up to their stop, a block away from the school, Stiles and Erica followed Derek and Allison off the bus. While the group walked the rest of the way, Allison and Erica chatted happily with each other, fast friends (and a kid's ability to do that still left Derek baffled), Allison showing Erica Inky while the blonde pulled out her duck Earl.

"It used to be my duck," Stiles explained nodding at the duck. "My dad bought it for me the day I was born, and my mom named it." A sad smile crossed his face, but it quickly disappeared as he continued, "Just last week Erica lost him, and I found it behind the washer; nearly brained myself trying to get it."

"Allison left Inky on the bus," Derek explained shoving his hands in his sweatshirt pocket. "I had to wash him ten times before I gave him back to her."

"Inky?"

"My sister Cora named him," Derek said slowly, shrugging. "It's kind of a name that's just stuck, so his name's Inky."

"Better than Earl," Stiles muttered but still grinned, and Derek shook his head, smiling.

At the building, Allison bounced excitedly, but she still looked a little uncertain. She bit her lip, looking between the school and Derek, but finally she nodded, pulled Inky from her backpack, and handed him over to her father. "You look like you need him more than I do," she said softly.

"Bug, are you sure?" Derek asked carefully taking Inky.

She nodded, hugging him tightly. Derek hugged her back, kissing the top of her head, almost not letting go, but finally he released her. Allison waved, running towards the school, meeting up with Erica halfway. Derek watched her disappear inside, blinking twice, attempting to clear his vision.

"She'll be fine," Stiles said from behind him, and Derek turned, meeting caramel eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, she will," he agreed clutching Inky to his chest.

"Come on, big guy," Stiles started, wrapping an arm around Derek's shoulders. "I'll buy you a coffee."


End file.
